


Над Миненталем сгущались тучи

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Ending, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Барьер пал. Добыча магической руды идёт из рук вон плохо. В Рудниковую долину отправляется отряд паладинов, чтобы там воцарился какой-никакой, но порядок.





	1. Безоблачное небо

Красочно, ярко, но почти мёртво. Так мог назвать Удар Рудниковую долину, когда в первый раз попал сюда. Вне сомнений, оставшиеся в живых каторжники, не покинувшие её, зашились куда-то в горы, сбились в кучки-стаи. Нападать на отряд закованных с ног до головы в доспехи, вооружённых до зубов воинов Инноса стали бы либо отчаянные смельчаки, либо полные дураки. Одно другому, в общем-то, не мешало.

Проход в горах, затем спуск в долину удалось преодолеть очень быстро. Ещё и погода не подкачала: никаких дождей за всё время пути, ночью небо усыпано звёздами. Руны остались непотревоженными, света с неба хватало.

Иннос прокладывал путь своим воинам.

И во время привала беспокоили разве что тупые дикие твари. Падальщики и вовсе, казалось, не различали, на кого нападать, а кротокрысы норовили спрятаться в пещеры. Но зря: жирное мясо — лучшая пища.

Сегодня их охотники добыли ой как много. И лагерь паладины разбили у озерца в низине. День шёл к вечеру. Чистая — настолько, что было видно, как сновали мальки — вода поблёскивала в закатном солнце. А главное — годилась для питья.

Удар набрал пригоршню и плеснул в лицо, затем погладил подбородок с изрядно отросшей щетиной. Первым делом надо выбриться, когда доберётся до замка, а потом всё остальное, в том числе и обязанности. Если лорд Гаронд не решит иначе, разумеется…

Вторую пригоршню Удар с наслаждением выпил. И поперхнулся, когда сделал глоток.

— Слышал, ты сегодня на часах. — Белиар, что ли, надоумил Тенгрона говорить в прикрытую кольчугой спину?

Откашлявшись, Удар ответил:

— Кого же ещё поставят? Не тебя, а меня, лучшего арбалетчика.

Он не повернул головы и уставился на собственное отражение: сначала в карие глаза, потом на заросший светлой щетиной тяжёлый подбородок…

Он не ставил цели оскорбить Тенгрона.

Удар знал себе цену и вскидывал тяжеленный боевой арбалет так, будто с ним и родился. У Тенгрона так не получалось, хотя тот старался. Тому плохо давалась стрельба, несмотря на прекрасное зрение.

— Ты первую половину ночи стоишь или Сенграт? — Тенгрон последовал примеру Удара, опустился на колени и умылся. И тоже уставился в собственное лицо. Все, наверное, с детским любопытством таращились на отражение. Он потёр подбородок, как до этого Удар — свой. Наверное, тоже в первую очередь мечтал выбриться.

— Сенграт, — ответил Удар и уставился в небо, на котором появились первые звёзды. Ни облачка. И эта ночь должна пройти спокойно. Мелочь вроде ошалевшего от голода хищника Удар проблемой не считал. Не считал проблемой и шайку бандитов. Поднимет тревогу, уложит парочку — и все дела. Он не зря звался лучшим арбалетчиком в отряде. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Тенгрон ответил не сразу. Проводил взглядом подошедшего к кромке воды повара, дождался, пока тот не начерпает в котелок воды, после изрёк:

— Хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. Недоброе у меня предчувствие. Слишком гладок путь, понимаешь?

Он посмотрел глазами, серыми, удивительно контрастировавшими со смуглой кожей, на Удара и повертел надетое на его палец зачарованное кольцо, с которым не расставался: мылся и даже…

Удар усмехнулся.

В первый раз он встретил воина, так сильно дорожившего бабской цацкой. Пусть та и поблёскивала наложенными на неё чарами, сверкавшими синевой, но то — украшение, не больше. Легко зацепиться ободком и повредить палец. Да и приманка для ворья: за зачарованные безделушки торговцы отваливают немало денег.

Что касалось Тенгрона, то… Надоел своими предчувствиями. Сегодня он вообще на себя не похож, подавлен. Такое лицо Удар увидел в первый раз.

— Тем лучше, — подбодрил тот. — Влезть в болото и нахлебаться дерьма успеем. — Тенгрон понимал. Видно по его взгляду. Конечно, он будет бороться до конца, но в ближнем бою: не для красоты он носил за плечами тяжёлый двуручник. Мечник из него гораздо лучший, чем арбалетчик. — Пока наслаждайся красотами.

Место, окружённое со всех сторон горами, красиво, трава — сочная. Закатное солнце — ласковое.

Здесь была стена барьера, платформа, рейки и лебёдка у одной из скал это подтвердили.

Магический купол выпускал только вещи, но не живых — людей, орков и тварей.

Впускал же всех.

Теперь и вовсе пал. Кто бы сомневался, что каторжники не пожелают остаться в шахтах? Им плевать, что Миртана без магической руды не выстоит. Ума не хватает понять, что сдохнут или вернутся на рудники уже рабами, когда орки захватят Миртану. Сомнительная свобода, ой какая сомнительная!

В том, что придётся хлебнуть дерьма, Удар не сомневался. Лорд Гаронд держался уверенно, но на то он и военнокомандующий, чтобы не показывать чувства.

Тенгрон красотами наслаждаться не желал. Он несколько раз плеснул студёную, несмотря на тёплый день, воду в лицо, затем сел и… положил рядом меч, чтобы схватить сразу же.

Меч. Меч, а не арбалет. Удар усмехнулся. Зачем Тенгрон решил брать у него уроки ещё в Миртане, в Готе, осталось загадкой.

_«Не отнимай моё время. Иди к тем, кто силён в дальней стрельбе!» — Удар не всегда считался лучшим, потому что был молодым. Сказав это, он прицелился и спустил болт._

_И попал в яблочко._

_Не в первый раз, но гордился результатом, будто впервые._

_Что немного времени пройдёт, и он будет считаться хорошим арбалетчиком, Удар понял в тот раз._

_В первый раз его попросили дать урок. В душе — гордость, в словах — резкость, чтобы глядевший с восхищением серыми глазами воин не зазнался._

_Урок Удар дал. Посокрушался, что всё плачевно, потому что в первый раз Тенгрон не смог как следует пристроить на плече приклад. Пришлось замечаниями, порой — и бранью, и оскорблениями вбить в темноволосую голову, чтобы, наконец, дошло, как надо это делать._

_Удар был уверен — сбежит бездарь, вернётся к тренировкам с двуручным мечом, которым владел более чем сносно._

_Но Тенгрон упорно приходил. В глазах, удивительно светлых на смуглом обветренном лице, ни капли обиды._

Удар вздохнул и посмотрел на него.

Оба были молодыми, огонь в серых глазах он помнил. Теперь тот погас. Вера в Инноса пошатнулась?

— Проклятый остров, — высказался Тенгрон. — И тот, из-за кого барьер рухнул, поцелован Белиаром. Иначе объяснить не могу.

— Скорее Инносом, — заступился за неизвестного погибшего героя Удар. — Виноват в том, что барьер разросся, демон — Белиарово отродье! И продолжил бы расти, если бы его не убрали. Глупо надеяться, что заключённые не покинут Миненталь. Но это издержки!

Проклятье, до этого вера Тенгрона не пошатывалась. Или всё дело в том, что тот повзрослел?

Взгляд-то поменялся. Удар помнил, с каким восхищением глядел на него Тенгрон, когда он показывал, как целиться, помогал взять арбалет правильно. И гордился, что стал наставником, пусть и бездарного ученика.

_Как выяснилось, зря. В свободное время он не виделся с Тенгроном, друзьями они не стали. Если и пересекались, то в таверне Готы, когда позволяло время выпить крепкого пива, что подавал Култ, пузатый трактирщик в заплатанном, но чистом переднике._

_«Хоть бы девку взяли работать! — то и дело вздыхал кто-нибудь из воинов. — Тоска же!»_

_Но убиралась в трактире не девка, а тощий носатый паренёк, что мог, по слухам, ублажить за пару монет. Удара никогда не волновали его сомнительные «прелести». Да и подцепить дрянь, из которых лобковые вши — самое безобидное, ой как не хотелось._

_Вне сомнений, женщины в Готе были — жёны паладинов, а также их дочки. Но если и крутил с ними кто-то роман, то делал это крайне осторожно. Удар ради сомнительного удовольствия сунуть член в дырку рисковать будущим не собирался._

_Он не задумывался, до чего доведут его принципы._

_— Кто из вас снизу? — съязвил один из воинов по имени Булвар и скосил зелёные, как миртанийская трава, глаза в сторону. Его веснушчатое лицо вмиг посерьёзнело. — Ты… Того, не обижайся. Ребята поспорили на кругленькую сумму. Но определиться не смогли, потому что и ты, и Тенгрон — крепкие парни. Но склоняются к нему, потому что он заглядывает в рот тебе, а не наоборот._

_Удар повернул голову. Как выяснилось, Тенгрона в тот же вечер и час, что и его, принесло в таверну. Тот отвернулся и уставился в спину сидевшего за соседним столом воина._

_Так-так, поползли дурные слухи…_

_Первый раз Удар не нашёлся, что возразить._

_Первый раз он стал объектом спора. Смятение было настолько сильным, что он сидел, опёршись локтем на столешницу, и теребил коротко стриженные русые волосы._

_Тенгрон в то время посмотрел на него._

_Проклятье, Белиар, не иначе, затуманил мозги! Дурак неотёсанный, решил, что Тенгрон восхищался мастерством. Но здесь-то не плац с мишенями для стрельбы. Тяжёлый арбалет с собой — с ним Удар не расставался, — но прислонён к ножке грубо сколоченного из досок стола._

_Нужно всё прояснить._

_И прогнать._

_Тенгрон знал, что ему, прекрасному мечнику, не стать хорошим арбалетчиком. Знал, но приходил, брал ненужные ему уроки…_

Теперь он носил за спиной лёгкий арбалет.

Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, наступила ночь. Тенгрон ушёл, а Удар остался. Надо бы покемарить, пока Сенграт не разбудит, но спать не хотелось.

_Спать не хотелось и в тот вечер, когда раззадоренный спиртным Удар направился к Тенгрону._

_Над Готой стояла ночь. Небо в то время заволокло тучами, благо дождя не было._

_Они ушли с посторонних глаз прочь, миновали пещеру, в которой располагалось кладбище._

_— Восхитила гордость в глазах каждый раз, когда ты попадал в цель. И взгляд, будто одним болтом десяток орков пришил! — Тенгрон не стал юлить. — Мне же мало меча. Хочется большего, поэтому кажется, что я посредственный воин._

_Хотя Удар выпил, но, одетый только в льняную рубашку и штаны, замёрз._

_— Это закономерное желание — стать лучшим, — спокойно ответил он._

_— Постой, дай сказать! — Тенгрон выставил руки вперёд. — Они правы: не нужно было на тебя таращиться. В общем, хотелось быть ближе, впитать гордость за каждое попадание в цель. И у меня начало получаться: каждым удачным ударом мечом я начал гордиться!_

_Первый раз за долгое время Удар растерялся. Что делать? Заявить, чтобы Тенгрон не приходил?_

_И позволить всяким ублюдкам болтать, что Удар испугался дурных слухов?_

_Пусть приходит. Пусть болтают, спорят дальше, решил Удар. Привыкнет, смирится со взглядом Тенгрона._

_…которому не столько понадобился навык дальнего боя, а… Уверенность в себе? Удар не мог бы ответить наверняка, потому что видел Тенгрона во время тренировки. Тот легко размахивал тяжеленным двуручником. Благословлённое Инносом лезвие ярко сверкало на солнце при взмахе._

_Тенгрон прекрасен в ближнем бою._

Остался таким и сейчас. Удар поднялся и прошёлся между спавшими прямо под открытым небом воинами. Тенгрона он узнал сразу — по руке с поблёскивавшим синевой кольцом, крепко сжимавшей рукоять.

Давно стемнело, но он раскатал спальник и улёгся только сейчас, положил рядом арбалет, несильно сжал приклад, чтобы схватить в случае тревоги или почувствовать, если кому-то вздумается спереть оружие.

Удар не был беспечным.

Не считая первого раза за той самой скалой, где он выяснил отношения с Тенгроном. Тот напросился на это своим восхищением. Надоело давать ненужные уроки.

_Удар, раззадоренный мешаниной из злости — спорщики не желали уняться, — выпитого и давно не выливавшейся похоти, прислонил арбалет к скале. Рядом лёг меч._

_Беспечно — в первую очередь потому, что в это укромное место кто-нибудь мог прийти по нужде. Хотя отливали, как правило, на стену злосчастного трактира, но болтуны вездесущи._

_Удар надавил на поросший тёмными волосами затылок, хотя Тенгрон не сопротивлялся. Второй рукой погладил спину, твёрдую, тренированную, смял грубую льняную ткань рубашки, затем сместил ладонь на ягодицы._

_Подобные отношения, пусть и редкие, но не впервые. Не в первый раз вколачиваться в поджарый мужской зад. Даже член в себя приходилось принимать. Случалось и так, когда Удар был салагой._

_В тот вечер Тенгрон повёл себя, как тот самый салага. Или ему нравилось, когда его трахали, а не он? Иначе не объяснить, почему он подставился крайне скупому на ласки Удару, который смазать мог только слюной._

_Мало, ой как мало её. Неприятно — входить в почти не растянутый зад, но боль Удара не пугала._

_Тенгрона — тоже. Он, упираясь одной рукой, старательно пытался получить удовольствие и надрачивал собственный ствол, одновременно насаживаясь на член Удара. Тот в свою очередь не отпустил затылок, только надавил сильнее, прижав любовника лбом к скале, когда кончил…_

_Странно начались отношения. Первый поцелуй — и тот после соития: Удар вяло ответил, когда Тенгрон коснулся его губ своими, обветренными и шершавыми._

_После случившегося Удар был уверен — Тенгрон придёт. И тот пришёл на тренировку. На груди — кираса с бело-красным полотном, вышитым Зверем с мечом в руке. На лице — ничего, даже следов похмелья. В серых глазах — ни капли стыда._

Странно начавшиеся отношения продлились несколько лет…

— Поднимайся. Твой черёд! — Сенграт, больше некому, потряс за плечо.

Ещё один хороший стрелок, разве что вскинуть тяжёлый боевой арбалет не умел. Но промазывал крайне редко.

Всё-таки Удар уснул… Ещё и сон увидел про свой с Тенгроном первый раз. Хорошо, что не кончил, только этого не хватало.

Вздохнув, он сел и подтянул к себе арбалет.

Его черёд стоять на часах, деться некуда. Он, обходя воинов, а через кого-то — и переступая, направился к месту, где до этого стоял Сенграт.

Остановившись, уставился на укутанный ночью Миненталь. Туч не было, слабый свет звёзд позволил разглядеть шпили замка, где до этого жил Гомез, — будущую цитадель на неопределённое время…

…возможно, до конца жизни.

Удар сплюнул под ноги, закованные в стальные сапоги, осознав, что слишком уподобился Тенгрону с его «чутьём». Что ни случится, он намерен сражаться во славу Инноса и чтобы лишний раз напомнить себе, что он — лучший арбалетчик в этом отряде.

Надо отбросить ненужные мысли и сосредоточиться. Удар уставился в звёздное небо, на котором — ни облачка. День будет ясным.

Над Миненталем тучи сгущаться не собирались.


	2. Далеко и близко

День выдался жарким, даже душным — настолько, что Удар отчаянно желал, чтобы небо затянули тучи и полил дождь. Ещё половину пути преодолеть. Страшно представить, как накалятся доспехи в такой зной.

Вряд ли Тенгрон чувствовал себя лучше. Его не видно, но несложно понять: все воины ощущали одно и то же.

Ещё и лорд Гаронд помедлил. Он приказал остановиться у одной из шахт, заброшенной, после долго думал. Только кончики пшеничных усов шевелились. Затем поговил с Ориком и Парсивалем, своими советниками. Несложно догадаться, что обсуждали, стоит ли разрабатывать эту шахту.

Стоит. Если учесть, в каком положении оказалась Миртана без магической руды, все средства хороши. Были бы они ещё, средства эти.

Воины воспользовались заминкой. Большинство укрылось в тени, отбрасываемой скалой. Удар не стал исключением. Голова болела.

Он поднял голову. Редкие пушистые облачка — вот и всё, чем «порадовало» небо.

— Дождя не предвидится, — услышал он. Голос знакомый. Он настолько сильно врезался в память, что не остался бы неузнанным даже спустя много лет разлуки. Говорил Тенгрон.

Удар посмотрел в раскрасневшееся лицо. Его рожа наверняка не лучше. И блеск в карих глазах такой же лихорадочный, как в серых, что в упор глядели на него.

— Да, Иннос переусердствовал, — позубоскалил Удар.

Тенгрону было не смешно. Он нахмурился и несколько раз моргнул.

— Нет. Поганое это место. Белиарово. — Ну его вместе с подозрительностью и прочей дрянью!

— Брось. Служка Белиара изгнан отсюда, — подбодрил Удар. Вот чего в его глазах если кто-то увидит, то нескоро. Обречённость сквозила во взгляде Тенгрона.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал. Гиблое это место. Засосёт нас, как трясина.

Если бы Удар не знал любовника, решил бы — струсил тот, поддался страху, что недопустимо для воина Инноса. Но ведь видел, каков тот в драке. Яростный, смелый. Каждый удар отточен.

Это до Хориниса пока не добрались орки, на материке их много. Довелось наткнуться на отряд, пока из Готы добрались до Венгарда, а уже оттуда — на остров на «Эсмеральде».

Материк — гиблое место.

С другой стороны, Миненталь не зря прозвали Рудниковой долиной. Магическая руда — вот что могло приманить орков, как мух огромная куча дерьма.

— Потому-то мы здесь, чтобы не превратить это место в трясину, — подбодрил Удар.

Тенгрон не моргнул, только долго смотрел на него.

Будто старался запомнить каждую черту, прежде чем они разлучатся.

Надолго ли? Хоринис — остров, часть Миртаны, небольшой. Там, на материке, они не раз уходили в разные стороны с разными войсками. И возвращались, окрылённые одержанной победой над жалкой кучкой орков.

А потом выплёскивали застоявшуюся похоть. Когда позволяло время, неспешно и несколько раз. Иногда — и торопливо.

Миненталь и вовсе кроха по сравнению с теми землями, через которые каждому довелось пройти.

На большое расстояние они друг от друга не уйдут.

Иное дело, если бы один остался при лорде Хагене в городе, второй — ушёл с Гарондом. Но ведь они оба здесь!

Размышлять над странным беспокойством Тенгрона не осталось времени: лорд Гаронд, наговорившись с советниками, приказал двигаться дальше.

Дорога вела вниз с горы, в долину. Красоты Миненталя лежали как на ладони. Внизу поблёскивала вода. Удар предвкушал, как напьётся её — во фляжке осталось на несколько глотков.

Спуск — не подъём. Идти вниз куда легче, чем взбираться в гору.

Взлететь и вовсе невозможно.

Только упасть.

Желание охладиться придало всем сил, дорогу удалось преодолеть очень быстро.

У подножия прохладнее. Близость реки сказалась, хотя пейзаж — уныл.

Лорд Гаронд решил сделать короткий привал, очевидно, ему самому не терпелось освежиться, смочить усы.

Окунуться бы, но не в доспехах же это делать!

Булькала набираемая во фляги вода, слышался плеск, когда кто-то умывался.

Беспечная обстановка, хотя и печальная. Земля выжженная, от деревьев остались сухие стволы.

Все толкались. Тенгрон затерялся в толпе.

Хотя в этот раз его мнение выслушать было бы любопытно.

Когда Удар утолил жажду и наполнил флягу, огляделся.

Тенгрон прав, на мгновение мелькнула мысль. Уж слишком мертвы эти земли. Засуха на них сказалась, почва растрескалась. Да и река, судя по множеству ракушек, обмелела.

Дурное место. Неужели изгнание демона так сильно его изменило?

Или здесь поселилось новое зло?

Любопытно, что сказал бы сам Тенгрон. Хотелось перекинуться с ним парой слов, но он будто растворился в воде. Удар вглядывался в знакомые лица, в том числе и смуглые, и сероглазые. Но не находил.

Он не сомневался: никуда Тенгрон не делся. Они увидятся, но неизвестно, получится ли перекинуться хоть словом, хоть взглядом.

Расставание на короткое время, но такое, проклятье, мучительное. Случалось, долго не виделись, но когда дни не успевали стягиваться, появлялось ощущение, будто разлучились только вчера.

Сегодня словно вечность прошла.

Короткий привал закончился. Благо от жары есть не хотелось никому. Да и зачем, когда за рекой видать стены замка, именуемого раньше Старым лагерем?

Разве что придётся проделать путь до каменного моста, а это дольше, чем кажущаяся близость.

Удар поймал взгляд Тенгрона, когда они двигались вдоль берега. Пару раз пришлось остановиться — шныги не боялись даже вооружённых до зубов воинов. Они не доставили проблем, но крупицу времени потянули.

Остатка пути хватило, чтобы поразмышлять над тем, что ждёт.

Тенгрону, судя по беспокойству во взгляде, тоже не нравилось это место. Орик и тот оживлённо беседовал со своим братом. Удар не прислушивался к разговору.

Одно он понял — то, во что превратилась Рудниковая долина, не понравилось никому.

Точно затишье перед бурей.

Удар посмотрел в небо. Редкие облака двигались очень быстро, словно сильный ветер гнал их, пытался сбить в кучу.

«Спокойствие перед бурей», — любил говаривать Тенгрон.

Его слова настолько врезались в память, что Удар вспоминал их в безмятежной обстановке. Он будто слышал этот голос, даже если Тенгрон был в это время далеко.

Только лорд Гаронд уверенно шёл вперёд.

На то он и командир, чтобы вести воинов.

Даже на смерть.

Какое-никакое разнообразие появилось у моста. Стоявший на часах стражник в красных доспехах — и это пережиток времён колонии — вытянул шею, затем поздоровался.

На боевой арбалет за плечами Удар не смог не обратить внимания. Да и стражник не юн, но видно, что прекрасный воин. Плечи пусть и скрытые под доспехом, но крепкие, привычные к прикладу.

— Приветствую, — поздоровался стражник.

И всё. Уставился вдаль с безразличным видом.

«За короля!» — не прозвучало, и это дало понять его отношение. Обижен за вынесенный в своё время приговор? Его право.

Пришлось сделать остановку, чтобы задать стражнику вопросы. Удар прислушался.

— Не считая того, что на месте, где некогда был орочий город, образовался вулкан, ничего нового. Мильтен, маг Огня, остался, чтобы покопаться в записях, да ничего пока не нашёл, — донеслось до него. — Ну ещё и очень странных глорхов видели. Джерган, охотник наш, еле унёс ноги. Если обычного он может уложить одной-двумя стрелами, то этого не одолел. Ох и быстрая же тварь!

«Глорх или Джерган?» — Удар съязвил бы, если бы ему дали слово.

Если странный глорх не насторожил — от межвидового скрещивания и не такое появлялось на свет, — то вулкан не взялся из ниоткуда. Что-то его породило.

Стражник ещё что-то говорил. Что именно, расслышал Тенгрон, потому что стоял ближе к нему. Тот поозирался и, поймав взгляд Удара, отвернулся.

Далеко не всегда нужны слова, чтобы почувствовать отчаяние на расстоянии. За годы вокруг серых глаз пролегли морщинки, но взгляд не поменялся.

Если Удару не понравилась Рудниковая долина, то Тенгрон не мог не чувствовать себя обречённым на гибель.

Даже не подойти к нему. Проклятое расстояние, такое крохотное, но непреодолимое, будто пропасть.

Стражник ещё что-то нёс — вроде про какое-то болото, но Удар не прислушался. Рано или поздно он выведает, что творится в Рудниковой долине. Скорее всего, их с Тенгроном занесёт в разные, вероятно — и противоположные, стороны. Возвращаться они оба будут в замок, до которого осталось пройти совсем немного.

И каждый раз Удар будет ждать вестей, хороших или дурных.

Отряд двинулся в путь, а он не вовремя и не к месту озадачился, почему небольшое, по сравнению с тем, какое он прошёл на материке, расстояние между ним и Тенгроном показалось пропастью.

Неизвестность — вот что тяготило. Карта Миртаны, а не этой изменчивой долины, подробно составлена. Если Тенгрон уходил, Удар мог рассчитать, сколько времени это займёт и не надеяться на встречу понапрасну. Здесь же хорошо, если оставшиеся в Минентале жители подскажут, но на чужаков, которых даже не видел, Удар бы полагаться не стал.

Уже приблизившись к вратам крепости, окружённой высоченным частоколом, он понял, точнее, вспомнил азы математики.

Не само расстояние играло роль, а соотношение его и времени.


	3. Разногласие

И лорд Гаронд, и все его подчинённые не ждали, что бывшие заключённые дождутся их прихода, чтобы с радостью взяться за кайло. Но что всё настолько плохо, не предполагал никто. Мало того, что людей в Старом лагере по пальцам пересчитать, так ещё и никто не возглавил их.

Рыцарям пришлось несладко. Их было куда больше, чем охотников, а припасы не вечные. Поэтому Гаронд решил не медлить и отправить гонца к лорду Хагену. Что тот предпримет, неважно, скорее всего, увеличит подать с крестьян.

Благо жара была не такой удушающей. Порой небо заволакивали тучи. Дожди были короткими, но живительными.

Удар был рад, что лорду Гаронду не пришлось никого подвинуть, чтобы возглавить это место: хозяйничавший после смерти Гомеза рудный барон по имени Равен по одной ведомой ему причине покинул это место ещё до появления паладинов, забрав немало верных ему людей.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал расстраиваться. За ним пойдёт только отъявленный мерзавец, — заявил один из обитателей этого места — смуглый черноволосый мужчина по имени Диего, так, кажется, назвался. Проговорив это, он приоткрыл рот и пригладил пышные усы. — Эти ребята создали бы проблемы, так что вам повезло.

Остались рудокопы, которых нигде никто не ждал, немолодые, чтобы сорваться с какого-никакого, но насиженного места. Мало их, ой как мало получится добыть магической руды.

Во втором послании лорд Гаронд предложил Хагену отправлять, как и раньше, в это место осуждённых. Он заверил, что проследит, чтобы те не разбежались.

Придётся следить в оба: выбор крайне небогатый.

Остался маг Огня, молодой и миловидный. Предпочитавший мужчин Удар внешнюю привлекательность оценил, но и поймал себя на том, что давно перестал западать на таких пареньков. Тело этого волшебника, скрытое под просторной алой мантией, наверняка худое. Мышцы не крепкие и развитые, как у привыкшего размахивать мечом Тенгрона…

С Тенгроном вообще никто не сравнится.

Первые дни рыцари осваивались в крепости. Судя по арсеналу, Гомез не на шутку боялся, что ему спустят собственную шкуру, поэтому держал много стражников. И кузнеца хорошего, по слухам, которого незадолго до смерти запер в темнице и который сбежал из Миненталя, едва пал Барьер.

И правильно, как выяснилось, Гомез боялся. Толстую шкуру с него спустили, и никто его не пожалел. Даже верный ему Равен, по слухам, понюхав власти, решил, что достоин большего. Перемены произошли с ним после тяжёлого ранения. Казалось бы, он должен был помереть, но вышло иначе.

— Я не узнал его, когда вернулся в лагерь, — поделился Мильтен, маг Огня. Миловидное лицо перекосилось. — Могу ошибаться, но в его теле не почувствовал души. И это странно: не мог Равен стать нежитью.

Ещё и поэтому Удар порадовался, что перерос то время, когда западал на таких вот мальчиков, тоскливо-занудных до скрежета зубов. Ну как тело может жить без души? Глупости мажонок нёс!

То, что никто не был против появления паладинов в Рудниковой долине, воодушевило Удара тщательно изучить крепость. Плац с мишенями порадовал, будет где потренироваться. Да и казармы просторные, с грубо сколоченными, но кроватями. Солома давно попрела, но для ночевавшего в последнее время на земле воина и свалявшиеся матрацы — счастье.

Что здесь произошло, Удар оставил выяснить лорду Гаронду и его советникам. Его и Тенгрона задача — обустроиться в чужом месте.

Удар не претендовал на лучшие покои — жилище Гомеза, которые достанутся тем, кто выше по званию. Возможно, Орик подсобит своему братцу… Не подсобил, тот ночевал со всеми.

Постепенно выяснились подробности здешнего быта.

— Говорят, здесь были женщины. Но ушли с первым, кто посулил им безопасность. Эх, бабы! — посокрушался один из молодых воинов, охочий до плотских утех Геллар.

Помимо мелочей, паладины узнали и важное. Например, что обитатели колонии разбились на три лагеря. Всё, что до этого знал Удар — Гомез тянул из короля всё, что мог, в обмен на магическую руду.

Недовольные властью покинули это место и разбили собственный — Новый — лагерь.

— Не удивлён, что нашлись недовольные, потому что подобные Гомезу тянут соки из всех, — озвучил своё мнение Тенгрон.

Удар полностью был с ним согласен.

Третий лагерь, что на болотах, основали поклонники демона, из-за которого границы барьера начали расти. Фанатичные дураки сбились в стаи, поэтому не удивило, что они скопились в месте на болотах. Почему выбрали столь непригодное для жизни затхлое место, полное комаров, опасных болотожоров, где могли подцепить малярию, недолго оставалось загадкой. Выяснилось, когда они появились в крепости, чудные, с обритыми наголо головами и татуированными рожами и отрешёнными взглядами.

На болотах они много курили вызывавшей зависимость травы. Ею же и попытались торговать, поэтому надолго здесь не задержались: лорд Гаронд опасался, что кто-нибудь из его подчинённых подсядет на болотную дрянь.

Куда ушли зависимые от болотника размалёванные чудаки, никто не задался вопросом. Может, назад на свои болота («Если скурятся насмерть, никто горевать не станет», — фыркнул Парсиваль, один из советников лорда Гаронда).

От лагеря на болотах не было никакого проку, как и от его укуренных безумных обитателей.

Пока не было проку.

Когда начнётся разработка хоть какой-нибудь шахты, фанатики могли пригодиться.

— Кайло — лучшее лекарство от зависимости, — предложил рассудительный Парсиваль.

Поэтому лагерь на болотах никто не трогал.

До поры до времени.

С лагерем, в бытность колонии звавшийся Новым, вышла ошибка. Казалось, всё просто: Мильтен поделился, что руда в местной шахте добывалась не для продажи, но чтобы маги Воды смогли убрать разросшийся барьер.

Барьера нет, значит, и от руды прока нет. Так думал лорд Гаронд, решив, что к согласию с главарём Нового лагеря прийти просто.

Пока не узнал, кто тот самый главарь.

Опешил не только он.

— Ли! — донеслось коротенькое, но звучное имя, за ужином, состоявшим из риса и тушеного мяса.

Кто-то поперхнулся. Удар же продолжил спокойно есть.

— Вот это да! — Тенгрон явно восхитился. — Не пожелал быть под пятой Гомеза, а ушёл. Более того, увёл людей. — Хотя… — он скривился и почесал подбородок, на котором едва начала отрастать колкая щетина, — наслышан, что умение вести за собой людей у него врождённое. Ай да генерал Ли!

Он восторгался преступником и не скрывал этого!

Надо, ой как надо поговорить. Просто так за Барьер не угодил никто. Ли грозила смертная казнь. Робар заменил её на пожизненное заключение в колонии, не ведая о том, что Барьер однажды падёт.

Не хватало только восхищений мерзавцем…

После ужина Удар решил вправить Тенгрону мозги.

Благо в опустевшей оружейной — само оружие перенесли в другое место, только точильный камень одиноко стоял — редко кто появлялся.

Удар не ответил на поцелуй, упёрся кулаком в грудь Тенгрона, затем выдал:

— Ты в курсе, что восхищён убийцей жены короля?

Тенгрон отпрянул и сложил руки на груди, затем усмехнулся:

— Сам-то в это веришь?

— Верю в факты! — Удар ответил ледяно, но твёрдо. — Доказательства найдены? Найдены!

Хотя магическая звёздочка дарила мало света, однако злость во взгляде серых глаз он разглядел.

Тенгрон ослеп в бездоказательной вере, что генерала подставили. И не желал поразмыслить, наивный тугодум, что убирать способного полководца во время войны с орками невыгодно никому, в первую очередь королю Робару. Но раз Ли упекли за Барьер, значит, виноват.

— Ты кто: взрослый рыцарь или дитё наивное? — Тенгрон опустился до оскорблений. — Не знаешь, что улики можно подбросить, факты — подтасовать? И неужели думаешь, что человек, которому не нужно прощение короля, мог опуститься до такой мерзости и убить беззащитную беременную королеву?

«Не нужно прощение», — он слабо выразился.

Гаронд не распространялся, что в письме, которое принёс гонец от Ли. Но слухи, просочились, что написаны такие строчки: «Пусть король подотрёт своим прощением собственный зад».

— Вот именно. Заметил или нет, но Ли не захотел служить Гомезу. Он отказал лорду Гаронду. А под пятой Робара, по-твоему, ходить желал? Где. Твоя. Логика?! — Удар постучал пальцем по собственному лбу, намекнув, что мозгов у его собеседника попросту нет. — Ли — из той породы людей, которые не желают подчиняться, — добавил он, успокоившись.

— Это я озадачен, почему твоя башка отказывается думать! — Тенгрон сжал руки в кулаки так, что вены на предплечьях, не прикрытые закатанными до локтей рукавами, вздулись. Мгновение — и он разжал пальцы и вздохнул. Успокоился. — А теперь давай поговорим спокойно, — пошёл он первым на перемирие. — Зачем тебе эта ссора?

Ссора?

Удара мало что удивляло, но назвать попытку доказать собственную правоту ссорой?

И ведь Тенгрон прав: они поговорили на повышенных тонах, разве что морды друг другу не начистили. И ладно бы стычка случилась, потому что кто-то из них натворил дел, а то ведь затронули генерала-преступника, которого ни один, ни второй в глаза не видели. Какое, в конце концов, имело значение, убил тот жену короля или нет?

— Ты прав, незачем, — согласился Удар, когда осмотрелся. — Пусть Ли с королём разбираются, справедливо наказание или нет, — улыбнулся он. — У нас другая задача.

Ведь в укромное место пришли, заметил он только сейчас. Могли бы заняться кое-чем более приятным, тем более из-за хлопот, сопутствующих обживанию на новом месте, оба редко перекидывались даже словами. Взгляды — вот и всё, чем довольствовались.

Первый раз уединились, чтобы поссориться. Глупо, ой как глупо!

Удар потрепал отросшие тёмные волосы, положил руку на затылок Тенгрона, затем потянулся к губам.

Короткий поцелуй он успел сорвать, но не более: снаружи послышались тяжёлые шаги. Кто-то, явно из воинов Инноса, бряцал тяжёлыми коваными сапогами. Удар отступил на шаг, прежде чем дверь открылась и вошедший Геллар вытаращился на них.

— Что вы тут делаете? — иного вопроса и ждать не стоило.

— Входи, выскажешь своё мнение: преступник Ли или безвинно осуждённый, — нарочито радушно пригласил Удар. — Когда двое не могут прийти к единому мнению, нужен третий. Перевесом брать, так сказать!

— Ну уж нет, я в ваших игрищах не участвую, — отрезал Геллар и закрыл дверь. С обратной стороны.

Удар вздохнул.

Можно было запереться и не шуметь. Теперь это делать бессмысленно: Геллар наверняка заподозрит неладное и разболтает остальным.

А это значит, придётся покинуть бывший склад и сделать вид, будто Удар и Тенгрон — просто хорошие друзья.

А всё из-за какой-то глупой беспричинной ссоры, позлился Удар, отворив дверь и уставившись в небо.

Много облаков. Завтра наверняка пройдёт короткий дождь.

Всё будет как всегда, если ни гонцы, ни разведчики не принесут вести.


	4. В бреду

Хорошие арбалетчики хороши везде, особенно на стене замка. Удар не против был стоять на часах и пялиться в небо, глядеть, как над Миненталем сгущались тучи. Солнце пряталось, потом выглядывало. Меньше света в последнее время, но тем лучше: лучи не вынуждали жмуриться, не ослепляли.

Небо становилось сизым, потому что вулкан, образовавшийся на месте орочьего города, медленно, но верно пробуждался. Удар не мог похвастать пытливым, как, например, Мильтен, умом, поэтому только предполагал.

Да и чем ещё заняться? Тенгрон ушёл с Фаджетом к одной из шахт. Лорд Гаронд решил не медлить и отправил рудокопов к шахте, что на юге.

— Раньше начнём добывать — получим больше, — сопроводил он решение такими словами.

Удар подозревал: если бы первым покинули крепость Сильвестро или Маркус со своими людьми, то Тенгрон отправился бы с ними.

Потому что никаких нежных чувств, проклятье, паладины не должны испытывать. А уж чтобы друг к другу — это вообще немыслимо! Именно это дал понять лорд Гаронд, когда принял решение разлучить пару.

Легко ему, отцу двоих дочерей и одного сына, осуждать. Жена наверняка одарит нежностью, когда он вернётся на материк.

Если вернётся…

Удар зажмурился, прогоняя дурные мысли. Совсем как Тенгрон стал, осознал он. Или их мысли в кои-то веки сошлись?

Тенгрон говорил, что Миненталь — гиблое место. Его слова медленно, но верно оправдывались.

_Только он прислушался к словам одурманенного дрянью дурака из лагеря на болотах, появившегося в крепости. Лорд Гаронд порывался того вышвырнуть за ворота, да Мильтен заступился._

_— …сначала пришли… Вроде и люди, но головы вытянутые и тело покрыто чешуёй! — поделился укурок. Взгляд отрешённый, затуманенный, как бывало у тех, кто баловался болотной травой. — Я еле унёс ноги и спрятался. Жил в пещере в низине. Когда увидел дракона, решил прийти сюда. Вы должны знать!_

_Рассказчика, разумеется, подняли на смех._

_— Это сколько болотной травы надо было выкурить? — хохотнул Удар._

_Тенгрону было не смешно._

_— А я бы не отбрасывал его слова. Не всегда то, что несёт одурманенный дрянью, — бред. — В глазах — отчаяние, рот искривлён._

Укурок покинул крепость, точнее, его увёл усатый приятель-обитатель этого места — по имени Диего, вроде. Куда и зачем, осталось тайной, потому что оба приходились друзьями Мильтену, а тот далеко не всем делился даже с лордом Гарондом. И ведь у них, магов Огня, слуг Инноса, нельзя допытаться!

Позднее появились новости. Точнее, принёс их гонец от магов Воды — здоровенный смуглый усатый детина.

_— Ребят немало полегло, когда они пришли, — поделился он и сделал большой глоток выпрошенного в обмен на сведения шнапса._

_Язык гонца магов Воды к тому времени заплетался, когда удалось выдавить какие-никакие, но сведения._

_Люди-ящерицы напали на Новый лагерь. Со слов здоровяка, их было так много, что даже Ли, тот самый гениальный полководец, приказал отступить. Годы, проведённые в колонии, плохо на нём сказались? Как бы то ли было, он и его люди держали путь в Хоринис._

_Эти слова Удар воспринял бы как пьяный бред, несли бы не два «но»._

_Первое: маги Воды, сопровождаемые наёмниками, направлялись к перевалу. Наверняка среди них Ли, но никто на проходе не станет его задерживать: к магам, даже Воды, слугам Аданоса, воины Инноса относились с трепетом._

_Второе «но»: и укурок, и здоровяк — оба одинаково описали людей-ящериц._

Удар скрежетнул зубами. Посмеялся над опасениями Тенгрона, в конечном итоге правда осталась не за ним, а за тем, над кем ржал. Нет бы подбодрить, сжать запястье — не крепко, но нежно, как прикоснулся бы к женщине, затем погладить пальцы, ощутить слабый магический поток от зачарованного кольца.

Нежным Удар быть не умел. Да и не это важно: собой Тенгрона, если надо, он прикрыл бы без долгих размышлений. Вот что важно, а не бабская нежность.

Давно они разлучены. Вечность, сказал бы поэт, но не косноязыкий Удар. Так долго не появлялся Тенгрон, что второй отряд во главе с Маркусом покинул крепость. Всё, чем получилось удовольствоваться — вестями, принесёнными Джерганом — проводником-обитателем колонии. Разработка южной шахты идёт полным ходом, но из-за глорхов работу порой приходится останавливать. Повадились, почуяв живую плоть, нападать стаями.

— Но ничего, справляются, хотя и не без труда. Даже с драконьими, — добавил Джерган.

Странную разновидность глорхов, более свирепых, прозвали драконьими.

Если бы не слухи о драконах, сердце бы не сжалось. Но Удар успокоил себя, что нёс чушь только укурок. Появление людей-ящериц обеспокоило, но они, как выяснилось, почти не покидали занятые ими территории, охотились близ них и не доставляли хлопот, если их не трогали. Поэтому лорд Гаронд решил не приостанавливать добычу руды.

_Даже когда Мильтен уверенно заявил:_

_— Они очень древние — куда древнее людей. Пробуждаются, когда просыпается великое зло. — Остальное — подробности быта, чем питались люди-ящеры — ему не было известно, кроме того, что это выходцы из подземных городов. — Можно предположить, что они вылезли на поверхность из глубоких трещин, появившихся после землетрясения, но… — миловидное лицо вмиг перекосилось, — Лестер не просто так упомянул дракона._

При всём уважении ни для кого не было секретом, что маги с причудами — с приветом, как говорили некоторые. Мильтен, к тому же, друзей явно не умел выбирать: один зависим от болотной травы, второй, здоровяк, и вовсе отдыхал в тюрьме, потому что пить сверх меры, распускать кулаки и называть паладинов «фанатичными ублюдками, лижущими жопу королю» — плохая идея. Такого вынести не смог даже лорд Гаронд и не внял просьбам мага выпустить дебошира. Хотел отправить на рудники, но Сильвестро отказался, заявив, что такой бугай только создаст проблемы, но махать кайлом не станет.

С такими друзьями ничего удивительного, что Мильтен принял слова о драконах за чистую монету. В рядах преступников, отобранных лордом Андре и присланных лордом Хагеном в Рудниковую долину, очутился его приятель с пышными тёмными усами, казавшийся из четвёрки приятелей самым разумным.

Оказалось, это не так: Диего — вроде так звали усатого, Удар не мог запомнить имя — распространял в Хоринисе слухи о драконах, посеяв тем самым панику среди горожан. За это его упекли за решётку и, быстро выяснив, откуда он вышел, отправили назад, где ему самое место.

Сильвестро забрал всех присланных новеньких и отбыл.

Удар остался. Он таращился с крепостной стены вниз, на дорогу, в надежде увидеть человека с длинным луком за спиной и в сшитых из шкур доспехах — Джергана, у кого сухо уточнял одно и то же каждый раз:

— Что с добычей руды?

Джерган никогда не огрызался. Сначала он делился, как дела у Сильвестро («Ползуны надоели!») и Маркуса («Недоброе это место, близко от Нового лагеря. Часть рудокопов сбежала»). Потом только рассказывал о последней шахте.

Имя Тенгрона даже не звучало, но сухой доклад, как дела у Фаджета, ласково звучал в ушах, когда Удар слышал два заветных — самых нежных, какие мог услышать — слова:

— Все живы.

Удар никогда не думал, что они смогут его тронуть. Ошибся: к горлу подступал ком, душу переполняла радость и гордость за стойкого Тенгрона. Тот ушёл подавленным, утверждая, что им больше увидеться не суждено. Ничего подобного: встретятся, и тогда Удар наплюёт на предрассудки: затрахает Тенгрона медленно и осторожно, а не торопливо, как раньше. И пусть Гаронд осуждает их сколько влезет.

Эта разлука — самая тягостная, полная неизвестности. Люди-ящерицы пока не доставляли хлопот. Но кто знает, что могло им прийти в голову? Ещё и драконы…

Удар несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел в потемневшее небо, где облака невероятно быстро сбивались в плотные серые тучи. Скоро его смена закончится, он забудется во сне. Пора отдохнуть, а то вбил в голову бред, принесённый обкурившимся болотной травы придурком из лагеря на болотах. Дракон — не мошка, не пролетит незамеченным.

Набрался от Тенгрона дурных мыслей, вспомнил Удар, но не рассердился, а улыбнулся, с нежностью вспомнив любовника, который мог думать в первую очередь о плохом.

Соскучился Удар — по обеспокоенному взгляду серых глаз, по шершавой ладони, горячей, в противовес прохладе кольца, способной нежно перебирать росшие на груди волосы.

Нашёл, о чём думать на посту. Удар отбросил неприличные, но желанные мысли и уставился в потемневшее небо. Над Миненталем сгущались тучи. И не только они: от вулкана отделилась тень и взмыла в небеса. То была не явно не птица — уж слишком огромен размах.

Нет, не может быть…

Повернув голову влево, Удар увидел ещё одну тень — далёкую, казавшуюся маленькой. Но птица не смогла бы закрыть полную луну так, что Миненталь погрузился во тьму.

Одурманенному болотной травой укурку не привиделось. Прав был Тенгрон, утверждая, что к «бреду» надо прислушаться.

— Тревога! — закричал Удар.

Лучше перебдеть, даже если то, что он увидел — плод уставшего воспалённого воображения, никаких драконов нет, а над Миненталем всего лишь сгущались тучи.


	5. Крупицы

_Огонь, вырывавшийся из огромной пасти, давал немало света, тела слишком огромные. Промахнуться сложно даже посредственному арбалетчику, а лучшему — невозможно. Огненные шары, которые бросал Мильтен, попадая в цель, разбивались на множество крохотных искр._

_Но крылатых тварей ничто не брало._

_Деревянные постройки во внешнем кольце сгорели. Благо их обитателей осталось немного — разошлись по шахтам. Замок же… Что ему станется, каменному?_

_Со стен слышались крики. Пара ополченцев, сбитых огромными крыльями, свалились на землю._

_Исход схватки был ясен распалённому битвой Удару, укрывшемуся в одной из башен и оттуда из бойницы стрелявшем. Поэтому приказ лорда Гаронда не удивил._

_— Все в укрытие! — послышалось сквозь драконий рёв._

_Кому повезло, тот успел спрятаться в подземелье, некогда служившее тюрьмой._

Кому не посчастливилось жить долго и, возможно, счастливо, теперь лежали в земле.

Драконы улетели. Орик не отходил от Мильтена, вдвоём они шумно обсуждали произошедшее. Маг, само собой, строил догадки, откуда взялись драконы. Паладинов куда больше волновало, куда улетели драконы и где их логова, четверо их — ровно столько, сколько кружило над замком — или больше, об остальных пока ничего не известно.

Добычу руды, однозначно, надо приостановить. Главное, чтобы лорд Гаронд не упирался, размышлял Удар, разглядывая шлем, что держал в руках.

Тела павших в неравном бою рыцарей захоронили под крепостью. Много, ой как много могил. Много воткнутых в землю мечей с водружёнными на них шлемами, обозначавшими, что в этом месте лежит воин Инноса.

— Если выберусь отсюда, лично сообщу твоей невесте, что не жить ей с тобой долго и счастливо. — Удар повесил шлем на рукоять меча.

Ульрих, его соратник, любил свою белобрысую пухлогубую невесту. И было за что — хотя бы за огромные синие, как небо в ясный день, глаза. Или за… Пышная грудь и тонкая талия — вот за что завидовали Ульриху, а не его будущей жене.

Удар поднялся с колен и отвернулся, когда вообразил искривлённые пухлые губы и слёзы в синих глазах. Женские рыдания он не любил.

Отдав честь павшему соратнику, он направился к вратам.

Сгоревшее внешнее кольцо, выжженная местность — всё мёртво вокруг. Ещё и небо словно драконы задымили — так много туч на нём, что солнечные лучи редко пробивались.

Одна могила, вторая-третья… Кто-то рассчитывал жить долго и счастливо, но не достиг цели.

Удар хотел жить всего лишь долго. Счастливо? Смотря с какой стороны на это посмотреть. Стать советником какого-нибудь военачальника? К этому он стремился, но высокое звание требовало безупречности во всём, не только в воинской службе. Дальше лорда Гаронда позорное пятно не расплылось. Но как знать, как тот поведёт себя? И не начнёт ли Орик болтать?

Если оба будут молчать, Удару придётся поддержать собственное доброе имя, а для этого — жениться. Тенгрону — тоже. Жить будут долго, но счастье урывать кусочками.

Орик и Парсиваль — именно такие семьянины, безупречные паладины с безупречной репутацией. У одного две дочки на выданье, у другого — почти взрослый сын.

Удар прошёл через врата и, сухо осведомившись у первого встречного — Брутуса, ополченца из Хориниса, что нового, продолжил путь.

Потому что тот вряд ли знал, что решил лорд Гаронд.

Ноги сами понесли к залу Совета. Плевать, что туда никто не звал. На часах Сенрат, Удар пока свободен, поэтому мог свободно разгуливать по крепости.

Охранявшие вход воины не воспрепятствовали, и он вошёл внутрь. И замер, услышав громкий возмущённый голос Парсиваля и спокойный — лорда Гаронда.

Орика Удар не услышал, потому что тот молча таращился на него. Тот не участвовал в совете? Или совет закончился? Забрало поднято, под глазами мешки.

За короткое время все очень устали, в том числе и советники, и сам лорд Гаронд.

— Не вовремя ты, — сухо отозвался Орик в ответ на немой вопрос.

— Понял. Хотел знать, что он решил: прекратить добычу руды или… — на чужой слух это обыденный деловой разговор.

— Идём, если так хочется узнать. — Орик покосился на проходившего мимо мужчину в тряпье, в чьи обязанности входила готовка и какая-никакая, но уборка.

Он направился по коридору, затем свернул к лестнице, что вела на второй этаж. Решил поговорить с глазу на глаз? Это на него не походило. Однако так и вышло: Орик отворил одну из дверей и пригласил войти.

Это была нежилая комната, понял Удар, когда магическая звёздочка повисла над головой. Стены, причём голые, стол с золотой статуэткой Инноса на нём. Гаронд решил обустроить в этом месте молельню для себя и советников?

— Гомез любил скабрёзные полотна, — зачем-то пояснил Орик. — Почти голые женщины, битва с гарпией…

На второй названной картине не, казалось бы, должно быть ничего скабрёзного, но Удар подстрелил не одну гарпию — полуженщину-полуптицу, не носившую одежду, и знал, как выглядят эти твари.

Видимо, полотна висели здесь.

— Сожгли? — поддержал Удар бесполезный разговор.

— Перенесли в другое место. — Орик пристально уставился отёкшими глазами. На далеко не юном лице… Сочувствие? Не осуждение, как в тот проклятый день, когда он застукал Удара и Тенгрона в одной из комнат, а грусть. — Перейду сразу к делу: лорд Гаронд послал гонцов к шахтам с приказом прекратить работу и возвращаться.

Нерадостно он это произнёс. И поглядел отрешённо.

— Спасибо, что не скрыл, — нарочито холодно ответил Удар, хотя внутри потеплело от доставшейся крупицы счастья. Лорд Гаронд благоразумен и не собирался ради руды терять воинов. — Ну, я пойду.

Развернуться он не успел.

— Разве я отпускал? — Орик был старше по званию, поэтому имел право решать, кому когда уходить. — Перейду к делу, о котором хотел поговорить.

Удар напрягся и вскинул подбородок. Его сейчас будут, как мальчишку, отчитывать?

— Знаю, что я поганый мужеложец, пятно на светлом имени воинов Инноса… — не удержался он и горько рассмеялся.

— Не перебивай старшего по званию, — огрызнулся Орик. Он некоторое время смотрел прямо в глаза, после спокойно начал то, что хотел сказать: — Когда каждый день ходишь по земле, будто по остриям стрел, такие подробности перестают иметь значение. И ты, и Тенгрон — хорошие воины. Вот что главное.

Удар бы почесал раззудевшийся подбородок, если бы был без перчаток. Орик пожалел, что донёс на него и Тенгрона?

Опять злорадный — не смешок, но смех. Удар долго не мог остановиться. Насмеявшись, высказал, что наболело:

— Понимаю, ты меня старше. Не знаю, как в твоей, а в моей юности опускали стукачей на самое дно.

Теперь можно высказывать всё. Орик ничего не сделает, потому что вынужден дорожить каждым воином, особенно умелым.

Драконы улетели. Они могли появиться в любой миг, он не мог этого не понимать.

Главное, чтобы не появились сейчас, чтобы Тенгрон добрался живым и невредимым.

Чтобы испытать, увидев обветренное смуглое лицо и заглянув серые глаза, пусть короткое, но такое огромное счастье — куда более сильное, чем долгое и размеренное, оттого — приедавшееся.

— Знаешь, я даже не обижен на дерзость, — сквозь вздох произнёс Орик. — Потому что «стукачество», как ты выразился, порой самое верное решение. Если Тенгрон появится и я вас опять застукаю, всё повторится. Но не потому, что буду беречь доброе имя воинов Инноса, но потому что разозлюсь: мы в плачевном положении и должны всегда быть готовы вступить в бой, а не отвлекаться на то, без чего можно обойтись.

Ясно одно: его не пронять.

Орику не понять, что можно стать счастливым, всего лишь удостоверившись, что Тенгрон, у которого не было возможности спрятаться от палящего огненного дыхания где-нибудь в подземелье, выжил.

— Сказал бы проще: «Завяжите концы на узлы и не смейте трахаться!» — съехидничал Удар.

И на это, судя по выражению уставшего лица, Орик не обиделся.

— Я стратег-офицер, а не грязный пьяный наёмник, — напомнил он. — Но рад, что ты меня понял. Теперь ступай.

Удар развернулся и покинул «молельню».

Крепкие двери, дубовые, не пропускали звуков. Слишком много шума внизу и, кажется, снаружи.

Драконы вернулись?

Удар спешно сбежал вниз и едва не столкнулся шлем к шлему с Парсивалем.

— Ты что здесь ошиваешься?! — вскричал тот. — Быстро на стену и оборонять замок от орков ценой жизни, ну!

Орки? Как? Откуда?

Слишком много вопросов, которые некогда и некому задать. Вот что так сильно громыхало — опускали ворота, чтобы проклятые Белиаровы выродки не прорвались в крепость. Далёкий боевой клич далеко, многогратно усиленный эхом, дал понять, что орки настроены на бой, а не на мирный разговор.

Удар спешно взбежал на стену и уставился вдаль.

Много, ой как много орков — целое полчище! Двигались они со стороны леса. Прав был Парсиваль: все до одного деревья надо было вырубить, чтобы видеть, что творилось на стороне моря. Орки, очевидно, высадились именно там.

Проклятые твари…

Удар зарядил болт и вскинул арбалет на плечо, чтобы прибить хоть одну.

Мельком он взглянул в небо: на пробившийся сквозь тучи — совсем как его крохотное, но такое яркое счастье — солнечный лучик.


	6. Проклятие

Удар заложил бы собственный арбалет, если бы возник спор, связаны орки с драконами или нет: уж слишком они вовремя пришли. Не раньше, чем напали драконы и паладины могли дать им отпор; не много позже, когда вернулись бы воины, что разошлись к шахтам и из Хориниса подоспело подкрепление.

Орки выбрали время, чтобы загнать паладинов в крепость. Теперь приходилось слушать их гортанные разговоры, лай и вой варгов. И долго, но верно ждать смерти.

Энгор сильно урезал пайки, чтобы растянуть запасы. Лорд Гаронд размышлял, как связаться с внешним миром. Орик и Парсиваль его поддержали. В зале Совета бурно обсуждали, чтобы хоть пара-тройка человек смогли выйти из крепости.

Но как это сделать и не впустить орков?

Мильтен помогал. Любые догадки важны, иначе все обречены.

Орки не сидели без дела. Заполонив долину, они занялись тем, до чего не додумались паладины, — вырубкой леса. Треск падавших вековых деревьев доносился даже до замка, и Удар пристально следил за тем, что происходило за рекой.

Лес редел.

И постепенно возвышался высоченный — да такой, что не разглядеть, что за ним происходило — забор.

Что задумал враг?

И что сталось с воинами у шахт?

Удар не лукавил и не лгал себе, что его волновала судьба всех. Главное, чтобы Тенгрон выстоял, чтобы орки не нашли южную шахту. А остальные… Пусть упокоятся, если им не повезёт.

Воины нужны живыми, тут же осаживал себя Удар. Чем их больше, тем скорее вытурят орков из Рудниковой долины.

Запасы таяли, отчаяние росло с каждым днём. Поглядывали на затянутое тучами небо все в надежде, что Иннос пошлёт знак.

Каждый раз Удар заступал на пост в надежде, что со стороны перевала появится отряд, присланный лордом Хагеном. Гильем, брат Орика, должен донести доклад. Времени прошло достаточно, чтобы дойти до города и вернуться обратно. Но никаких вестей из внешнего мира.

Лорд Хаген обрёк ушедших в Миненталь воинов на смерть? День за днём Удар уверялся в этом. Но отсутствие подмоги заставило обитателей замка действовать.

— Если они будут взбираться по балке, то по одному, — решил расчётливый Парсиваль. — Их легко перестрелять.

На том и решили. Часть стены пришлось разобрать, один из шпилей замка срубить. Добар, кузнец, приунывший и отказывавшийся работать, воспрял духом и оковал его пластинами из магической руды, отпугивавшей Белиаровых выродков. Мильтен посоветовал сделать именно так, вспомнив, как именно был побеждён Спящий — демон колонии. Заключённый, чьё имя он не то забыл, не то не захотел назвать, вобрал в меч силу целой горы магической руды.

Орки не смогли прорваться через врата, выкованные из магической руды, поэтому оцепили крепость, решив, что оголодавшие люди сдадутся.

Расчёты оказались верными. Орки отчаянно ревели, но ступить на балку не смогли, поэтому злились, что в замок ход так близок, но прорваться невозможно. Шаманы пытались огненными шарами сбить стоявших на стене арбалетчиков. Приходилось уворачиваться.

Орки ждали, пока не спустится хоть кто-нибудь.

Лорд Гаронд же, несмотря на то, что запасы заметно истощились, не торопился никого отправлять в разведку. Первым вызвался покинуть крепость Джерган, охотник, отсидевший в колонии не один год и знавший её как свои пять пальцев. Он умел мастерски красться, поэтому выбор пал на него.

Но всё пошло не так: первым исчез один из ополченцев по имени Ден. Причём не скрытно, а сиганул по балке вниз. Сенграт, стоявший тогда на часах, решил не тратить на дурака болт. Всё равно Дену на свободе гулять недолго. Никто не сокрушался по дураку, кроме его приятеля, Брутуса. И то тот горевал по украденным вещам.

…Однажды Джерган решился уйти. Он почесал лысую голову, когда Удар попросил передать весть Тенгрону. Если и догадался о том, что два паладина — больше, чем друзья, то промолчал.

— Если он жив, передам, — сухо пообещал.

«Если жив», — мысленно повторил Удар.

В Рудниковой долине эти слова звучали обыденно.

Джерган ушёл ночью — спустился и словно растворился в толпе орков. Те даже не взвыли, только варги, учуявшие чужака, зарычали, но быстро успокоились: доспехи из шкур, что носил охотник, не могли не пахнуть волками.

Потянулись одинаковые дни ожидания. Только во сне Удар забывался. И то в последнее время его мучила бессонница, отчего время затягивалось до бесконечности. Он сменял Сенграта и вглядывался вдаль. Особенно любил стоять на часах ночью.

Он ждал, когда из темноты вынырнет так же бесшумно, как и бросился в неё, Джерган.

Но утро, постоянно пасмурное, зачиналось, а тот не появлялся. Возможно, мёртв, как всё это гиблое место. Прав, ведь прав был Тенгрон. «Ясное небо в любой миг может затянуться тучами», — говорил он, намекая, что даже в спокойном месте нельзя терять бдительность.

Что будет всё настолько плохо, не предполагал даже он. Или предполагал, а Удар не заметил?

Всё же догадывался, иначе не позволял бы себе прикасаться, ощупывать далеко не всегда гладко выбритое лицо и разглядывать, стараясь запомнить каждую черту.

Как в последний раз…

«Люблю… — вспомнилось короткое отрывистое признание, — и хочу, чтобы ты это знал».

Удар только вздохнул. Ушами любят женщины, ему слова не нужны. И Тенгрону — тоже, так он решил, поэтому отмолчался.

Когда — если — тот вернётся, скажет. Перестанет играть в бесчувственного болвана и поделится, что чувствовал в разлуке.

Об этом он думал, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать очередную ночь. Не забывал следить за сновавшими внизу орками и вслушиваться в рычание варгов.

Но орочьи псины только выли и лаяли.

Сегодня Сенграт с радостью поделился, что Иннос не оставил своих воинов, дал понять это пробившимися сквозь тучи солнечными лучами, когда Удар сменил его.

Тот понадеялся, что появятся вести из внешнего мира.

Потому что в этом поганом месте без суеверий сгинешь.

Но этой ночью разочаровался.

Обманул Иннос своих воинов. Оставил на погибель. Отдал свои игрушки брату Белиару.

Никаких вестей нет и не будет…

Удар вздрогнул, услыхав орочий рёв и рычание варгов. Что-то происходило внизу. Он зарядил арбалет и прицелился.

Один из орков взобрался на балку и, взревев, спрыгнул. Хорошую идею подбросил Мильтен, благо магической руды хватило.

Удар не опустил арбалет, потому что вряд ли лорд Хаген прислал бы одного воина. Чужак появился. Джерган так шуметь не мог. Происходило что-то странное.

— Полегче, — отпрянул незнакомец, когда взобрался. — Я разведчик, посланный Хагеном.

Вежливости явно не научен. Удар вызвал огонёк света, чтобы рассмотреть и запомнить, как выглядел чужак. Короткая борода, русые волосы собраны в хвост. Незнакомец молодой, костяк крепкий.

Лорд Андрэ объявил военное положение, поэтому все, кто умел держать оружие, обязаны вступить в ряды ополчения. Очевидно, этот парень ещё не успел выучить, как к кому обращаться.

Удар опустил арбалет.

Разведчика он увидел впервые, а вот взгляд, по-нордмарски холодный, показался знакомым.

— Почему один? — уточнил Удар.

— А сколько нас должно быть? — последовал ехидный ответ вопросом. Успокоившись, незнакомец — имя бы надо спросить — пояснил: — Лорд Хаген давно не получал вестей из Рудниковой долины, поэтому отправил, чтобы я выяснил, что здесь происходит.

Внутри оборвалось.

Гильем не донёс весть.

Удар мысленно посочувствовал Орику, который наверняка будет надеяться, что его брат жив, где-то спрятался, заблудился — да во что угодно поверит, только не в смерть. Гильем-то молодой, у братьев большая разница в возрасте.

Был молодым.

Узнав, где можно переночевать, разведчик удалился. Удар, как и прежде, сосредоточился на орках.

Разбавленная вестями ночь пролетела быстро. Небо посветлело, двор постепенно ожил. Керолот вышел, чтобы потренироваться с мечом, заскрежетал точильный камень — и кузнец, и его ученик никогда не сидели без дела.

Удару не терпелось узнать новости.

Но для этого болтать ни с кем не пришлось: вышедший во двор Орик держался, холодно разговаривал, но покрасневшие, полные слёз глаза выдали его чувства.

Либо он узнал наверняка, что его брат погиб, либо не тешил себя догадками.

Проклятый Миненталь…

Удар посмотрел на пробившийся из туч солнечный луч.

«Проклятый ты, — мысленно обругал он Инноса. — За то, что обрёк всех нас на гибель».

Луч пропал, скрылся в тучах, а он продолжил смотреть на унылое серое небо.


	7. Кольцо

Удар давно выработал в себе выдержку. Ждать, даже долго, он умел. Мог перетерпеть даже голод, хотя Энгор, распределявший припасы, нещадно урезал пайки. Благо воды в колодце во дворе замка хватало.

Сколько продлится осада, неясно. Орков куда больше, чем воинов в замке. Вступить в открытую схватку — подписать себе смертный приговор.

Удар, глядя со стены замка вниз, развлекался тем, что разглядывал уродливых, волосатых, но невероятно сильных орочьих воинов. Иные были закованы в латы, гремевшие при ходьбе, многие носили только красную набедренную повязку, прикрывавшую срам, и ремни, удерживавшие оружие.

Они разжигали костры и жарили мясо.

Удар сглатывал слюну, потому что ветер приносил ему запахи.

Гортанную непонятную речь, казалось, он начнёт понимать.

Кому ещё мог поручить лорд Гаронд следить за единственным ходом-связью с внешним миром? Только лучшим арбалетчикам, коими считались Удар и Сенграт. Они сменяли друг друга.

Свободное время, если его таковым вообще можно было назвать, Удар тратил на сон. Пробудившись, наскоро скудно завтракал, как правило, сухарями, запивал ледяной водой, после шёл на пост.

Мало, ой как мало Удар отдыхал. О развлечении и вовсе перестал думать. Отводил взгляд от хозяйничавших под замком орком и таращился в небо с тяжёлыми серыми тучами, спрятавшими солнце. Но ненадолго: стоит отвлечься — и огненный шар орочьего шамана обожжёт, а умирать от ожогов ой как мучительно больно. Поэтому он подолгу таращился вниз и смотрел ввысь, когда вид сгорбленных орочьих тел опостылевал.

Дни Удар перестал считать. Все они однообразны, поэтому он не смог бы ответить, когда Тенгрон покинул замок. Может, пару-тройку дней назад.

Может, и год прошёл.

Удар скрежетнул зубами. Дурак. Оба дураки. «Укромное местечко», видите ли, нашли!

_Крупицы свободного времени обоим в одно время достались в первый раз. И они его не теряли._

_Неясно, чьим жилищем служила крохотная каморка, но, судя по ненужным мелочам вроде расписной глиняной баночки, принадлежала женщине, очевидно, одной из наложниц-любовниц Гомеза. Иначе не объяснить, зачем кому-то кротокрысий жир, пахнувший серафисом. Женщины любили втирать в тела что-то подобное, чтобы мужчинам было приятно гладить их кожу, нежную и чувственную._

_Удару куда больше нравилось ощущать под пальцами напряжённые твёрдые мышцы, оглаживать поросшую тёмными волосами грудь. В тот день он ощупал Тенгрона так жадно, будто в последний раз, прикусил обветренные губы. А после — взял на узкой, сколоченной явно не для мужчины кровати._

_Кротокрысий жир понадобился, но не для того чтобы сделать чью-то кожу нежной, а чтобы член с лёгкостью скользил в заду Тенгрона._

_Тонкий аромат серафиса мешался с запахом крепких мужских тел, и это заводило сильнее, вынуждало толкаться резче и глубже…_

_Изголодался Удар по утехам. Он двигал бёдрами, предвкушая, каким сильным в этот раз получится экстаз, тем более и он, и стоявший на четвереньках, точнее, на трёх конечностях Тенгрон, ласкавший себя, вот-вот были готовы кончить, когда дверь открылась…_

Горький собственный смех оборвал воспоминания. Смех, а не рёв внизу. Удар присмотрелся, чтобы узнать, что произошло. Орки кромсали невесть откуда взявшегося мракориса. Сильны: тварь-то быстрая! Одного воина пропорола рогом, хотелось бы надеяться — насмерть, чтобы хоть немного выродков Белиара стало меньше.

Вскоре всё стихло, орки поволокли добычу к лагерю, что немудрено: чёрно-белый мракорисов мех густой и невероятно тёплый. За такой, а ещё — и рог, можно выручить немало монет. Мясо, скорее всего, сожрут. А шкуру… Кто её здесь выделывать будет? Пропадёт!

Вот так каждый день. Про быт в лагере орков Удар мог бы рассказать больше, чем про то, что творилось в замке, за чьи пределы могли выйти только разведчики и охотники. Последние не были так ловки, как первые. Немало их не вернулось — наверняка угодили в волосатые здоровенные лапы и погибли.

Если так пойдёт дальше, не останется никого. Голод вынудит открыть врата оркам и вступить в неравный бой.

В последний раз мясом выручил появившийся недавно парень, которого Удар, стоявший на часах ночью, едва не подстрелил, решив, что по балке, перекинутой вниз со стены так, чтобы по ней могли взойти люди, но не орки, взбирался вражеский лазутчик.

У новоприбывшего он даже имя не спросил: тот, выяснив, где отыскать лорда Гаронда, вскоре покинул замок.

Удар не успел попросить его кое о чём.

Он скрежетнул зубами — оттого, что угораздило Орику, советнику военачальника, тоже поискать укромное местечко в тот вечер!..

_Лорд Гаронд казался спокойным, только глаза зло сверкали и кончики пшеничного оттенка усов подёргивались._

_— Удар понадобится здесь. Лучшие арбалетчики должны защищать крепость. — Он прищурился и, глядя на Тенгрона, понизил тон и выдал: — А ты отправишься с Фаджетом к южной шахте._

_Из Хориниса приволокли заключённых — как новеньких, так и бывших обитателей-осуждённых колонии. Например, вернули на каторгу беглеца с пышными чёрными усами. Тот даже не сменил доспехи, что носили призраки в этом месте, звавшимся Старым лагерем. Удара это не удивило: преступное отребье не умело зарабатывать честным трудом._

_Ну и Белиар их побери, ему-то что? Лорд Гаронд умолчал о причине своего решения, но ясно было и Удару, и Тенгрону, что тот решил их разлучить, опасаясь тени позора, что непременно падёт на всех паладинов. Благо Орик не болтал. Почти. Не считая доноса лорду Гаронду…_

Удар вдохнул и посмотрел в небо — на тяжёлые тучи. Он с нетерпением ждал наступления ночи — не потому, что его сменит Сенграт, но потому что разведчикам в кромешной темноте легче прокрасться через орочий лагерь.

От Фаджета, соответственно — и Тенгрона, давно не было вестей.

Умом Удар понимал — его любовник мог погибнуть, пасть с раскроённым огромным орочьим топором черепом, но не хотел думать об этом.

— Иннос, освети ему путь! — взмолился он. Осознав, что сделал это вслух, замолк.

Скорее грязных сплетен не избежать, если кто-то услышит молитву за кого-то другого.

В небо Удар в этот раз посмотрел, чтобы увидеть проблеск среди туч.

Ничего. Иннос словно оставил это место, уступив Белиару. Иначе не объяснить, почему сначала стояла прекрасная погода, а теперь то и дело моросил мерзкий противный дождь.

Ещё и время всегда медленно, будто жирный кротокрыс, шло.

Удар с нетерпением дожидался вестей.

Но никто их не приносил.

Парень, чьё имя он не спросил, ушёл в разведку, чтобы по заданию лорда Гаронда выяснить, что с добычей руды, но до сих пор не вернулся. Один раз появился, сообщил, что всех в шахте близ башни некроманта перебили ползуны.

Сильвестро, руководивший тем отрядом, тоже не выжил.

Он был хорошим воином.

Такая же участь могла постигнуть и Тенгрона. То место, куда он ушёл, полнилось глорхами — чешуйчатыми двулапыми тварями с острыми, как бритва, зубами.

Только не хотелось в это верить.

Как знать? Может, кольцо, что всегда носил Тенгрон, защитит от смертельных укусов. Может, придаст сил увернуться от орочьего топора.

Надежда придавала сил, но и мучила. Разведчик мог погибнуть. Он хорош, юрок, но смертен, как и все здесь. Но упорен, по глазам видно, серым, но не как местное небо, а… В Нордмаре такое небо, хотя он не северянин, а миртаниец.

Вести не появлялись. Время и то, казалось, остановилось. Удар оживился, когда наступила ночь, зябкая и стылая. Она тянулась вдвое дольше из-за надежды и ожидания.

Дни у Тенгрона наверняка проходят не так скучно. Шахта — не крепость, в ней не скрыться, только загнать себя в ловушку можно. К тому же её не успели разработать как следует. Значит, приходится сражаться либо с плотоядной тварью, либо с орками.

Когда нет стены, за которой можно укрыться, остаётся надежда на мелочи вроде зачарованного кольца, ощутимо врезавшегося в кожу, когда Тенгрон сжимал пальцы слишком сильно. Удар ощущал слабенький поток магии, шедший от дешёвого металла.

От дум отвлёк орочий рёв под крепостью. Лай и рычание варгов дали понять: в лагере чужак. Пришлось действовать очень быстро.

Благо нужная руна всегда при себе. Магии Удар предпочитал верный боевой арбалет, поэтому почти не ощутил потери сил, когда звёздочка — свет Инноса — сорвалась с ладони и повисла над головой. Она позволила разглядеть в кромешной тьме под дождём, что по балке кто-то споро и ловко, будто акробат, взбирался.

Толком не разглядеть, кто явился, только очертания человеческой фигуры Удар смог различить, но чутьё подсказало — или ему этого хотелось, — что пришёл тот самый разведчик, посланный лордом Гарондом.

Удар вскинул на плечо арбалет и прицелился.

На всякий случай.

Но предосторожность не понадобилась.

Явился-таки. Живучий. Словно Инносом поцелован при рождении, потому что на взмокшем от дождя и пота лице — ни ссадины. Доспехи ополченца, крепкие, заметно потрепались, но парень с по-нордмарски серыми глазами жив.

— Ух, думал нагонят, — отдышавшись, проговорил тот.

Удар опустил арбалет.

— С новостями пришёл? — холодно спросил он, хотя подмывало первым делом вытрясти из собеседника, что творилось в южной шахте.

— Да. Гаронд, полагаю, спит. — Тот либо слишком высокомерен, либо дурно воспитан, потому что сфамильярничал. — Расскажу ему, когда выдрыхнется. Заодно сам отдохну. Устал дико!

И всё.

И не вцепиться клещами, потому что паладину не пристало так себя вести.

— Спокойной ночи, — сухо пожелал Удар и уставился на орочий лагерь, освещённый только пламенем редких костров.

Он успокоил себя тем, что прождал слишком долго, что половина суток не сыграет роли. Да, время стянется, но любые вести того стоят.

Лучше узнать, что Тенгрон мёртв, взять себя в руки и сражаться во имя Инноса дальше, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли.

Но как же хотелось всё выяснить здесь и сейчас!

Удар успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что придётся набраться терпения, когда услышал:

— Кстати, чуть не забыл. — Он повернул голову и уставился на русую макушку: собеседник возился с перчаткой. Сняв её, стащил поблёскивавшее синевой кольцо с пальца, затем протянул со словами: — Пока не забыл и по ошибке не продал какому-нибудь торговцу. Твой друг просил передать. Сказал, тебе нужнее в осаждённой орками крепостью.

И всё. Развернулся и ушёл, чтобы выспаться как следует.

Тем лучше: он не увидит, как изменилось лицо Удара.

Тенгрон жив. Он справляется со злобными тварями. Ему, прекрасному мечнику, это по силам.

Удар взглянул на ладонь. Всё тот же синий блеск. И ощущение слабенького потока магии — слишком знакомое.

Кольцо узнать легко не по царапинам, но именно по этим ощущениям.

В последний раз Тенгрон упросил побыть сзади.

_— Этот раз — последний, — уверенно заявил он, после впился поцелуем в губы._

_— Ну и дурак! Мы воины или несмышлёныши? — упрекнул его Удар._

_Но на просьбу согласился._

_Ту каморку, где их застали, они избегали. В этот раз заперлись в кладовой, где жира хоть отбавляй, поэтому неприятным для Удара соитие не стало. А ещё потому, что Тенгрон неспешно растянул зад и короткими толчками вошёл. Он не спешил, растягивал удовольствие сам и охотно дарил его Удару — сначала запустил руку под грубую полотняную, рубашку, затем погладил живот и в конце концов обхватил пальцами напряжённый ствол._

_Горячая шершавая ладонь и магические потоки, шедшие от кольца — волшебно. Такого экстаза Удар давно не испытывал._

_Отдышавшись, он развеял мрак в кладовой магической звёздочкой и рассмеялся — оттого, что по серой каменной стене стекло нечто вязкое и густое — его семя._

_Приведя себя в порядок, они с Тенгроном покинули это место._

_Следы утех Удар вытирать не стал._

Когда орки осадили крепость, Энгор запер кладовую, а ключ всегда носил при себе.

Много поменялось за время отсутствия Тенгрона.

Но не всё осозналось.

Зачинался рассвет, а Удар тупо пялился на орочий лагерь и думал.

Ему, воину, чувства никогда не были нужны.

Тенгрон глупые признания произносил крайне редко. Он предпочитал дать понять, что хотел сказать, действием. И у него получалось.

Удар надел кольцо на палец. Ощутив, как магическая защита обволокла его тело, растрогался.

Тенгрон добровольно лишился крупицы защиты, чтобы уберечь любовника.

Вот что, а не слова, доказало, что Удар ему дорог.

И это, проклятье, важнее всех слов.

Удар вдохнул промозглый воздух Рудниковой долины, чтобы прогнать подступивший к горлу комок, после поднял голову и уставился ввысь.

На затянутое плотными серыми тучами небо.


	8. Во имя

— Сколько?.. — Удар шумно выдохнул и обхватил голову. — Сколько ещё мы должны вынести бед, чтобы доказать, что верны Тебе?!

Статуэтка ответить не могла. Золото поблёскивало в свете вызванной крохотной звёздочки.

Одна польза от Инноса, что о свечах и факелах задумываться не приходилось. Руна весила мало, само заклинание отнимало кроху магических сил.

Удар, разумеется, умел вызывать «Святую стрелу». И потерял нужную руну, о чём не жалел: мощный боевой арбалет, хороший запас болтов и острый взор — более верные оружия, чем магическое дерьмо. Даже крепкая броня трескалась, как яичная скорлупа, после превосходного выстрела.

Толку-то, если лорд Хаген, зная об осаде, медлил с подмогой? С каждым днём людей всё меньше. Драконов больше нет, их яйца уничтожены.

Но орков прибыло больше. Они выстроили частокол. Лагеря на болотах не стало, а его обитатели угнаны. Куда и зачем, не знал никто, даже сбежавший из этих мест бывший демонопоклонник — самый разумный из укурков, встречавшихся на пути. Взгляд осмысленный, доспехи причудливые, но отнюдь не лёгкие. Да и тяжёлый меч не для красоты за спиной.

— Если испытываешь на крепость веры, то Ты перестарался, — проворчал Удар, глядя в лицо статуэтки, глаз которой под золотым шлемом не разобрать.

Потому что их нет.

Мастер не сплоховал. Он предположил, что Иннос слеп. Как? Как тот не видит, что Миненталь погружён во тьму? Сквозь плотные сизые тучи не пробивались солнечные лучи, даже днём темно, как во время сумерек.

Проиграл Иннос. Отдал это место Белиару. Что ему до оставшихся в живых паладинов, из которых хорошо, если осталась треть?

Ещё охотники на драконов не ушли. Несмотря на стычки, которые они учиняли, их никто не гнал: воины-то хорошие, любая сила могла пригодиться. Прав был герой, чьё имя до сих пор не запомнилось.

«В отличие от лорда Хагена, они здесь!» — заявил он, насмешливо глядя светлыми холодными, как нордмарское небо, глазами.

Герой, Удар иначе думать не мог. Заключённый, который, как выяснилось, одолел демона, из-за которого границы Барьера так сильно разрослись. Ещё и драконов перебил.

Поцелован Инносом.

Совсем как король Робар, даже глаза одинаково нордмарские.

«Избранник Белиара», — почудилось в тишине казармы. Удар скрежетнул зубами и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы прогнать видение. И разжал: кольцо слишком сильно врезалось в палец.

Слишком свежа память о Тенгроне.

«Отряд Фаджета перебит орками. Когда я пришёл к шахте, они руководили рудокопами. Неподалёку нашёл яму со сваленными в неё телами воинов, в том числе и паладинов», — доложил тот самый герой-драконоубийца.

Это ничего не значило, надо увидеть труп, чтобы увериться, что Тенгрон мёртв, но Удар не любил утешать себя напрасной надеждой.

Мёртв, Тенгрон погиб, надо его забыть.

Но как, когда они ночевали в одной казарме, пусть и спали на разных кроватях, порой — и в разное время? Как пах Тенгрон, Удар прекрасно помнил.

Не так давно кровати доставались далеко не всем. Иные ложились на полу, кто-то дожидался очереди. Теперь вон, пустых много. Сегодня Удар и вовсе один, потому что остальные днём бодрствовали. Он же едва не уснул на посту. Благо какая-никакая, но отдача от охотников на драконов была: его сменил язвительный Ретон, неплохой арбалетчик.

Удар крайне мало спал, потому что сменщиков раз-два и обчёлся. Сенграт погиб: бросился за выроненным верным арбалетом и угодил в волосатые орочьи лапы. Удар его понимал: сам он крайне редко расставался с оружием. Даже сейчас арбалет прислонён к ноге.

Надо, надо поспать. Как назло, Удар, едва не уснувший на посту среди в середине дня, не смог сомкнуть глаз.

В этой казарме ночевал Тенгрон. Он спал, поджав ноги, будто кровать короткая, хотя это было не так.

— Надеюсь, он в Твоих чертогах. Не сволочь же Ты, чтобы лишить его этого. Он заслужил. Он ни на мгновение не колебался в вере, — прошипел Удар, глядя прямо в безглазое лицо. — Хотя… — он горько рассмеялся, — мы кто для Тебя? Оружие. Покорёжилось? Проржавело? Сломалось? Не беда, тратить силы на починку не придётся, потому что легко отыщется новое.

Золочёный меч в руках статуэтки сверкнул. Иннос услышал упрёки? Ну и пусть. Он стоял дорогой безделушкой, от которой никакого проку: монеты здесь сильно обесценились. Оружие, еда — вот что невероятно дорого, а не бесполезный хлам.

Упорно лезшие в голову воспоминания — бесценны. И воображение, проклятое воображение!

Тенгрон наверняка стоял до конца. Он такой — пока не нанесёт смертельный удар, не успокоится.

Он был упорным. Охаживал, брал ненужные уроки. И даже подставил зад, хотя ему наверняка было больно, потому что шёл до конца.

Тенгрон в тот раз не кончил, но неловко было Удару — за то, что болт преждевременно сорвался.

Второй раз прошёл куда медленнее, Удар даже одарил любовника грубыми скупыми ласками, чтобы доказать, что не скоропал.

На третий раз он решился, потому что и вторым оказался не доволен.

Последующие соития проходили как само собой разумевшееся. Удара это устраивало. Охаживать кого-то, чтобы остудить похоть? Зачем, когда рядом был готовый на всё Тенгрон? Так он думал.

И понял, что ошибся, когда его занесло в Венгард. При желании он мог найти не только готовую на всё шлюху, но и миловидного парня. Навести справки — всё, красавчик в его постели!

Но не захотел.

Потому что понял, как ему не хватало Тенгрона с обычными серыми, удивительно выглядевшими на смуглом лице глазами. Немудрено: тот родом из Трелиса, а Трелис не так уж и далеко от пустынного Варанта…

Ну вот, проклятье! Довспоминался на свою голову, точнее, головку о поджарой заднице. Похоть, дремавшая с той поры, как Тенгрон покинул замок, пробудилась. Воображение распалило сильнее: запах пота, которого здесь быть не могло, пригрезился.

Надо либо остыть, либо помочь себе. Главное, чтобы никто не вошёл сюда.

«…потому рано или поздно всё заканчивается постелью. Когда-то же надо начинать!» — отшутился Тенгрон, когда Удар спросил его, зачем он согласился на то первое, самое нелепое, соитие.

Главное — начать, поэтому Удар решительно рванул шнуровку штанов и обхватил возбуждённый член той самой рукой, на которой носил кольцо.

Слабое, но всё же ощущение, что Тенгрон рядом, что его рука рьяно, с нажимом наглаживает ствол. Потому что кольцо отчего-то — из-за магии, наверное — всегда прохладное.

Лучше не жмуриться, открыть глаза, прогнать призрак. Удар так и сделал. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — статуэтка повёрнута к нему лицом. Та укоризненно посмотрела на него…

Показалось. Иннос слеп, отказался от жалкой горстки оставшихся в живых паладинов.

А раз отказался, заслужил порицания.

Вдох-выдох. Удар открыл глаза и уставился на стекавшую по золочёному мечу тягучую белёсую струю. Смешок, горький, злорадный, прорвался из грудной клетки.

За Тенгрона.

За тех, кто ещё не погиб.

Иннос заслужил быть осквернённым.

Переведя дух, Удар отдышался. Вытирать статуэтку он не стал. Пусть все гадают, что всё это значит.

Он всё равно не уснёт, значит, можно сменить Ретона.

На том и решено…

Отчаяние, душное, давящее, Удар ощутил, когда собрался и, пристроив за плечами верный арбалет, покинул казарму. Тяжёлые сапоги громко стучали по выложенному камнем плацу, поэтому Ретон обернулся. В прорезях шлема — ошеломлённый взгляд.

— Ты же дрыхнуть должен, нет? — Он всегда был прямолинейным.

— Это ты не должен здесь стоять, — парировал Удар. — Лорду Гаронду-то ты ничего не должен!

«И сражаешься во своё имя, во имя сокровищ, за которыми прибыл сюда, а не во имя бога, для которого букашка, которую не жалко, если раздавит здоровая Белиарова нога! Тебе не надо выполнять приказы военачальника. Твой уход никто не расценит как дезертирство. Неужели треклятое богатство дороже жизни?!» — додумал он, глядя в прикрытую причудливой кирасой спину, после отвернулся и уставился в мрачную, заполненную орками долину, похоронившую в себе Тенгрона.

Вид уродливых орков и шатров опостылел до тошноты. От гортанной речи отчаяние накатило сильнее.

Даже если придёт подмога, их не одолеть.

Прав был Тенгрон, когда твердил, что Миненталь — это огромная могила.

Удар вздохнул и поднял голову, чтобы не глядеть на землю, которая со временем упокоит его, и уставился в небо, затянутое плотными тучами, сквозь которые давно не пробивался даже крохотный солнечный лучик.


End file.
